


Тьма во мне

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз вновь хочет использовать лекарство, которое подавит его сверхспособности. Он планирует сделать это без чей-либо помощи. Но его планы нарушает один тип, который оказывается у него на пороге и отказывается уходить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьма во мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746485) by [TeddyTR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTR/pseuds/TeddyTR). 



> таймлайн после событий фильма «Люди Икс: Дни минувшего будущего»

«Я знаю, ты привел меня сюда не затем, чтобы я утонул.  
Так почему же я на десять футов под водой и всё вверх дном?  
Моя цель теперь — просто выжить,  
Потому что я уже привык жить в погружении»

Слова группы Lifehouse из песни «Шторм»

— Да что происходит, чёрт подери? — Чарльз вскрикивает, когда видит, кто стоит у его двери. Он тотчас же пытается рывком захлопнуть дверь, но та замирает на полпути — и вновь открывается сама по себе. Ну, _не совсем_ сама по себе, конечно же.

Эрик, _будь он проклят_ , уверенно переступает порог, будто это его собственный дом. Он одет слегка скромнее, чем прежде: без плаща, но весь в тёмно-бордовом, очевидно для поддержания устрашающего вида. И ещё этот отвратительный, мерзкий, невыносимый шлем… Чарльз невольно делает шаг назад. Он проклинает себя за это. Он ненавидит каждую мелочь, каждую чёртову мелочь.

— Какого _дьявола_ ты здесь делаешь? — шипит он на человека, который закрывает дверь таким привычным жестом, что кровь закипает в жилах. Эрик не отвечает. Чарльз продолжает, прежде чем обдумать, что сказать: — Пришёл обрушить на меня ещё какой-нибудь двухтонный кусок дерьма? Лупить по мне становится занятным развлечением, как я посмотрю.

И Эрик _содрогается_. Как он только смеет.

— Нет, Чарльз, — говорит он со спокойствием, для него нехарактерным. — Я пришёл не затем, чтобы навредить тебе. Я никогда не собирался этого делать, и ты это знаешь.

Чарльзу становится _действительно_ трудно не взорваться. _Странно_ , — думает он, — _как мы поменялись ролями за эти годы_. Он старается держать себя в руках, но самообладание давно покинуло его. Чарльз неспособен обрести контроль, он будто вернулся на площадь, в те далёкие дни, когда он сам напоминал Эрика, может, даже был ещё хуже… Чарльз качает головой. Не время.

— Я ещё раз спрашиваю, — рычит он. — Ты зачем сюда припёрся?

Эрик пристально смотрит на него.

— Я пришёл, чтобы помочь, — в итоге произносит он, и Чарльз уверен, что ослышался.

— Ты... Прости, что?

— Ты не должен делать это в одиночестве, Чарльз.

Чарльз смотрит на него, открыв рот. Нет. Он этого сейчас не говорил. Или говорил? Он, единственный из всех...

Что-то щёлкает, и Чарльз даёт волю своим чувствам.

— Ты! — он кричит. — Это ты мне говоришь не быть одному? На тот случай, если ты вдруг забыл, _Эрик_ , это _ты_ меня оставил одного, и ты сделал это _дважды_ , но кто считал, чёрт возьми!

— Чарльз…

— Не знаю, кто тебе рассказал, что я здесь собираюсь делать, но если это одна из блестящих идей Хэнка, передай ему — я _прикончу_ его, когда это всё закончится!

— Чарльз, послушай…

— Я ещё не закончил! Что бы ни привело тебя к мысли, что ты можешь так запросто ввалиться сюда, ты крупно ошибся. Меньше всего мне здесь нужен ты, Эрик.

Чарльз буквально задыхается. Эрик наблюдает за ним с непроницаемой маской хладнокровия. Он подходит ближе, но Чарльз снова отстраняется назад.

— Мне жаль, что ты так думаешь, — подытоживает Эрик, буравя Чарльза взглядом, выжигающим душу. — Потому что я остаюсь, и мне всё равно, как ты к этому относишься.

_Он не может говорить всерьёз. Это не происходит со мной на самом деле_ , — думает Чарльз. Но выражение лица Эрика говорит об обратном. И гнев вдруг уходит. Что-то холодное и неприятное приходит ему на смену — это чувство больше всего похоже на страх.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, — полушепчет Чарльз, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, но у него это плохо получается.

Лицо Эрика заметно смягчается, но Чарльз лишь ощущает, как всё обрывается внутри.

— Ты недооцениваешь меня, Чарльз, — отзывается Эрик почти что с нежностью. Его руки тянутся к ненавистному чёртовому шлему — и на глазах у озадаченного Чарльза Эрик снимает его и кладёт на небольшой столик у двери.

— Ты слезаешь со своих лекарств. Ты не должен быть один, когда начнётся отходняк. Так что я остаюсь.

***

Он слышит, как Чарльз бормочет: «бред какой-то», врываясь в кухню. Эрик со вздохом следует за ним.

Он знал, что всё это не будет так просто и что его возвращение будет вовсе не радужным. Чарльз совсем не такой, как раньше, он действительно изменился. И это причиняет Эрику большую боль, чем он готов принять. Потому что это его вина — если не вся, то немалая её часть. А ведь когда-то ему так хотелось, чтобы Чарльз изменился...

На кухне Чарльз всем весом облокачивается на столешницу. Он вновь отступает, стоит Эрику приблизиться. Он постоянно так делает — снова и снова, и это беспокоит Эрика сильнее, чем всё остальное.

Он сохраняет спокойствие и выдержку, относясь к Чарльзу как к загнанному дикому зверю. Интересно, Чарльз ведь тоже так к нему относился... до всех этих событий.

— Чарльз, — мягко, насколько вообще способен (не так, как стоило бы, но всё-таки он — не Чарльз), начинает Эрик. Он стоит по другую сторону стола и ему не хочется видеть, как Чарльз опять от него шарахнется.

Никакой реакции.

— Чарльз, — пробует он вновь.

С тяжёлым вздохом Чарльз поднимает на него глаза.

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Эрик, ему хочется сделать так, чтобы тот понял — он никуда не уйдёт. Не в этот раз.

— Это именно то, чего я боялся, — почти шёпотом. — Но ты не можешь сделать это со мной, Эрик.

От его тона стынет кровь. С каких пор голос Чарльза звучит так… потерянно?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Эрик, хотя и не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

— Я не… — Чарльз запинается. Он на мгновение зажмуривает глаза и продолжает с нехарактерной для него жестокостью. — У меня были серьёзные основания, чтобы отослать отсюда даже Хэнка. Может, ты не заметил, но я не такой, как прежде. Мне нужно заново учиться обретать контроль и это не шутки. А поскольку именно ты столько раз мне давал понять, как ты меня ненавидишь, не вижу причин, чтобы ты остался.

_Настоящая причина не в этом_ , — думает Эрик, но последнее предложение задевает его за живое. Сам виноват. Он всем вокруг говорил, как прекрасны их способности, что их не следует скрывать или ограничивать, но он никогда не говорил этого Чарльзу. Напротив, он твердил ему обратное. Он всегда чувствовал, что Чарльз видит его насквозь, и ему понадобилось значительное время, чтобы понять, что дело вовсе не в телепатии. И вот они здесь, спустя столько времени, после всего, что Эрик сделал и сказал, и Чарльз пытается казаться серьёзным, но его глаза всё те же: они всё так же выражают эмоции, и Эрику хочется отвести взгляд и смотреть в них — одновременно.

И снова он ощущает себя распахнутым настежь.

И телепатия здесь ни при чём.

— Прости, — выдыхает Эрик, потому что не имеет понятия, как ему ещё объясниться.

Чарльз смотрит, оторопев, — не такого ответа он ожидал.

— Прости меня, — повторяет Эрик громче. — Я знаю, что говорил всякие гадости о твоих способностях. Я сожалею. Теперь я осознаю. Я был просто… — он осекается.

Чарльз это так не пропустит: 

— Был просто кем?

Эрик сглатывает. Он ведь пришёл сюда, уже зная, что если он хочет что-то изменить, ему нужно будет начать разговор. И, господи, он же _на самом деле хочет_ , чтобы всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, так что…

— Просто я боялся, что ты увидишь, кем я был на самом деле. И тебя это оттолкнёт.

Повисает такая тишина, что сложно дышать. Чарльз смотрит на Эрика с выражением, которое невозможно понять. Эрик ощущает, что каждый его мускул становится холодным, неподвижным металлом.

И это так внезапно проходит, что Эрик чуть не подпрыгивает. Чарльз сутулит плечи, опускает голову, отводит взгляд, неровно дышит.

И после всего этого, Чарльз говорит: 

— Какой же ты дурак.

Эрик моргает: 

— Прости?

Чарльз не поднимает на него взгляда, будто продолжая беседовать сам с собой.

— Но и я такой же дурак. Ерундовый из меня телепат, нет, ну правда.

В конце концов он вскидывает голову. Эрик беззвучно выдыхает. Подо всей этой непохожей на Чарльза копной волос и щетиной, подо всем этим есть что-то от прежнего Чарльза.

— А сейчас ты не боишься? — спрашивает он с лёгкой тенью усмешки.

Эрику приходится прокашляться прежде, чем продолжить.

— Я боюсь, что, вольно или невольно, я показал тебе всё, что во мне есть. И ты всё ещё меня не вышвырнул, так что…

— Я сказал тебе уйти.

— Ты сказал, что я должен уйти. А это не одно и то же, Чарльз.

Чарльз поджимает губы, вопросительно смотрит.

— Нет, я больше не боюсь. Если только ты не скажешь, что мне следует бояться.

— Нет! — быстро обрывает его Чарльз. — У тебя нет на это причин, — уже тише добавляет он.

Эрик поднимает бровь: 

— О…

— Вот именно, «о».

И вновь повисает тишина, но наполненная уже чем-то совершенно иным.

Чарльз стоит прямо и расчесывает свои чересчур отросшие волосы. 

— Это ирония.

— Что именно?

— У нас тут всё еще сложнее, чем я думал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не смогу это контролировать, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз, становясь убийственно серьёзным. В нём нет и тени себя прежнего. — Если правда хочешь остаться, Эрик, ты увидишь меня таким, каким до этого никогда не видел. Поскольку я хотел, чтобы ты верил мне, я тебе о многом не рассказывал. Не уверен, что тебе понравится то, что ты увидишь, — последнее предложение он произносит практически шёпотом.

Эрику хочется обойти стол, приблизиться к Чарльзу, как-нибудь его успокоить, сделать _что-нибудь_ , что ему поможет. Но он чувствует: ещё не время. И он не будет форсировать события. Только не сейчас, когда он ближе, чем когда-либо к тому, чтобы получить второй шанс.

— Я считаю, мы сами всё увидим, — говорит он нарочно шутливым тоном.

Чарльз бросает на него свирепый взгляд, но заметно расслабляется. Эрик воспринимает это как первую победу за день.

***

Чарльз сидит за своим столом, в своём кабинете, и он всё ещё не может поверить, что этот человек, читающий книгу на диване, не плод его больного воображения. Он будто ждёт, что тот растворится в прозрачном воздухе.

Но Эрик всё ещё здесь.

И как это всё так сложилось? Чарльз видел только маленький отрывок будущего, он знал, что однажды они заключат перемирие, вновь станут друзьями, но это никак не было похоже на его видение. Ещё слишком рано. Трудно представить более неподходящее время. Чарльзу не хочется об этом думать, но одна мысль, что Эрик увидит лабиринты его разума, вызывает желание сбежать отсюда как можно быстрее.

Один Эрик из всех…

Эрик, который _только что_ сказал: он боится, что Чарльз может встретиться с чудовищем, каким он себя считает. Какая ирония. _Ещё посмотрим, кто из нас окажется чудовищем_ , — угрюмо думает Чарльз. Ему нужно сфокусироваться, но он не может не думать о втором шансе... Это… этого не может быть. Чарльзу никогда так не везло. Не то что бы он этого заслуживал.

Боль приходит так внезапно, что на мгновение он теряет способность мыслить.

Шрам на спине горит огнём. Он старается не задохнуться.

— Чарльз? — он слышит, как голос Эрика звучит откуда-то с дивана. Он хочет ответить, но от боли давится словами. Он удваивает старания, цепляясь за край стола так, будто держится за край скалы.

— Чарльз? — он опять слышит Эрика, но не видит, закрыв глаза, и может только догадываться — тот уже близко.

— Чарльз, дыши.

Чарльзу хочется расхохотаться. Дыши, говорит он ему, если б это было так просто. _Чёрт тебя возьми, Эрик_ , — думает он в отчаянии.

Боль медленно уходит. К нему постепенно возвращается возможность дышать, и он сразу же жадно хватает воздух.

Эрик снова произносит его имя, и где-то на уровне подсознания Чарльз отмечает, что тот зовёт его последние несколько минут. Усилием воли он распахивает глаза. Эрик стоит на коленях перед ним, одна ладонь на плече Чарльза, вторая накрывает его побелевшую руку, которой он всё ещё держится за край стола, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Тебе лучше? — вновь задаёт вопрос Эрик. Он касается заботливо, привычно.

Чарльз несколько раз моргает. 

— Да, — выдыхает он. Боль ушла, но смутно знакомое ощущение воспаления в спине осталось. Это так не пройдёт, а станет только сильнее, пока он опять не почувствует свои ноги.

— Ты хочешь принять обезболивающие? — спрашивает Эрик.

Чарльз трясёт головой. 

— Нет, совершенно ни к чему.

Эрик бросает на него серьёзный взгляд.

— Но если тебе так больно…

— Нет, Эрик. Скоро начнёт проявляться моя телепатия. И тебе не нужно, чтобы я был накачан лекарствами, когда это начнётся.

Эрик изменяется в лице.

— Ты отказываешься от лекарств, потому что я здесь? Чарльз, но это...

— Нет, — ворчит Чарльз. Кажется, одно только «нет» он теперь и говорит. _Очень оригинально, Чарльз_. Он вздыхает. — Я не это имел в виду, — и он снова начинает, стараясь меньше сердиться (или стараясь хотя бы не казаться перепуганным до полусмерти). — Это не потому, что ты здесь. Я... я просто не уверен, как восстановлю свою защиту, и я бы не хотел, чтобы что-то вторгалось в мой разум. Думаю, это и без того будет достаточно тяжело.

Эрик смотрит долго и _пристально_. Чарльз выдерживает этот взгляд, как бы ему ни хотелось отвести глаза.

— Спасибо, — говорит его собеседник, и Чарльз изумляется. Неожиданно сообщать нечто, что ставит его в тупик, похоже, входит у Эрика в привычку.

— Но за что?

— За то, что открыл настоящую причину.

На мгновение Чарльз захлёбывается гневом. Какого чёрта вообще! Неужели Эрик хочет сказать, что до этого он не был честен с ним? Да он был более честен, чем этого требовали правила хорошего тона.

Но это раздражение быстро уходит, когда он вспоминает, что говорил пару часов назад: «Ты не можешь делать это со мной, Эрик». Объясняя это, он и впрямь не был честен — Эрик это заметил. Просто прекрасно.

Не обращая внимание на его виноватое молчание, Эрик продолжает. 

— Тебе бы хоть полежать. Что, если я принесу полотенце, смоченное в горячей воде, для твоей спины? Это должно помочь.

— Ладно, — бормочет Чарльз, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Он поднимается, чуть дрожа. Эрик поддерживает его за руку. Чарльз нервно сглатывает, кивает ему и покидает комнату так быстро, как ему позволяет его состояние.

***

Это даже хуже, чем он мог представить. Когда первая волна боли накрыла Чарльза, выглядело это по-настоящему страшно. От судорожного вздоха Эрик рывком вскочил с места. Те несколько секунд, когда Чарльз стоял неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, сжимая руками край стола, были… Всё прошло. Чарльз выглядел уставшим, немного больным, но короткого отдыха и горячего компресса оказалось достаточно, чтобы вернуть его в обычное для него теперь раздражённое состояние.

И Эрик подумал: _ладно, не так уж и страшно_.

А потом начались _настоящие_ спазмы.

И сейчас Чарльз лежит на кровати, зарывшись лицом в подушки, чтобы не слышно было криков, и Эрик ничего не может сделать, кроме как приложить полотенце к его телу. Он пытается успокоить его парой фраз, надеясь, что хотя бы они убедят его, что он не один.

Эрик задумывается, так ли всё было после Кубы.

И эта мысль заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он бросил Чарльза. Конечно, парни остались с ним, но Эрик-то знает, что Чарльз имел в виду. Только одному человеку он мог показать свою слабость. И это был Эрик. Конечно, Эрику следовало больше это ценить, в конце концов у телепата не так уж и много близких друзей, но Эрик тогда был слишком занят погоней, а после — войной. Война, он был уверен, всё ещё приближалась.

Но пару вещей ему всё-таки удалось прояснить. Стоит признаться, не без чужой помощи. Логан был немногословен, но достаточно прямолинеен, чтобы Эрик наконец-то задумался.

— На этой войне больше фронтов, — говорил ему он. — Конечно, мы сражаемся с предрассудками. Но мы сражаемся и с собой. Мы сражаемся, чтобы принять себя. Это война, которую ведёт Чарльз. И с тех пор, как я пришёл, он побеждал. Пока не пришли Стражи, и тогда мы всё потеряли. Ты можешь со многим не согласиться, но одно бесспорно: он и ты, вы дополняете друг друга. Вы вдвоём могли бы нас спасти, по крайней мере вы так говорили перед тем, как я пришёл.

На первый взгляд это звучало нелепо. Эрик не понимал. Он всё ещё думал, что его путь — единственно верный, и в будущем это стало только яснее.

Даже несмотря на то, что было тяжело видеть Чарльза в таком состоянии.

И Мистик там была. У неё был шанс уничтожить врага. И она этого не сделала.

Реакция людей удивила Эрика. Половина из них говорила то, что предсказывал Эрик, но половина сказала то, на что рассчитывал Чарльз.

Так что, возможно, надежда действительно есть. Войну выиграть легче, когда можешь склонить часть врагов на свою сторону. Это может сделать Чарльз. А Эрик разберётся с остальными.

Эта идея хорошо звучала по разным причинам. В частности потому, что они с Чарльзом оказывались на одной стороне, вместо того, чтобы сражаться друг с другом.

И Эрик обнаружил, что ему хотелось этого. Хотелось этого удивительно сильно.

— Последний раз меня там не было, — бормочет он, хотя и не уверен, что Чарльз его слышит. — Но сейчас я здесь. И я собираюсь остаться. Если ты этого всё ещё хочешь.

Где-то в области затылка становится тепло. Эрик застывает, сразу распознав присутствие.

— Чарльз?

Судорожный вдох — и тепло рассеивается. Эрик ощущает, как ему этого не хватало.

— Извини, — бормочет Чарльз, слегка приподнимая голову. — Извини.

В его голосе стыд и страх, и Эрик чувствует, как ноет сердце.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он, придвигаясь ближе. — Чарльз, всё хорошо.

— Но ты... — шепчет Чарльз в ответ. — Я не могу...

— Тшш. Я же сказал, что всё в порядке.

— Но...

— Я разрешаю тебе, Чарльз. Я тебе доверяю.

Повисает долгая пауза.

— Не лучшее время для этого, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз с лёгкостью в голосе.

Эрик усмехается. 

— Планирование никогда не было моей сильной стороной.

— Да уж это точно.

— Заткнись.

Теплое жужжание возвращается, проникая в его мысли. Это ничего особенно и не значит. Просто знак, что он не один. Что они оба не одни.

***

Чарльз предчувствует. Он ощущает: это приближается... И он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Вот он стоит на берегу.

Впереди него ревёт прибой.

Прибой поглощает солнце.

Его до дрожи обдаёт холодом.

— _Эрик_ , — стонет Чарльз.

Волны обрушиваются на него…

***

Эрик стоит на берегу.

Он нахмуривается.

Здесь что-то не так.

Солнце слишком яркое, песок чересчур белый, океан пронзительно синий.

Он не узнаёт этот берег.

Или узнаёт?

Хочет сделать шаг, но понимает, что не в состоянии двинуться с места.

_Что_?

Он поднимает глаза и видит силуэт вдали.

Это Чарльз.

— Чарльз, — кричит он, потому что, слава богу, ещё в состоянии разговаривать.

Но тот не оборачивается. Он всё ещё смотрит в небо.

И Эрика пронзает догадкой.

_Это Куба._

Нет, скорее версия Кубы. _Внутренняя_ версия.

И его осеняет.

Это начало.

Чарльз предупреждал его об этом. Что, возможно, он попадёт в сознание телепата и, вероятно, Чарльз не сможет контролировать, куда он пойдёт и что увидит. И он сказал, там могут происходить действительно нехорошие вещи.

— Чарльз, — вскрикивает он снова, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

— Всё хорошо, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз, не оборачиваясь. — Я понимаю.

— Что?

Он слышит странный свистящий звук. Он поднимает глаза на небо — и кровь леденеет от ужаса. Ракета. Целый сонм ракет приближается к ним.

Эрик пытается применить свои способности.

Но у него их нет.

— Чарльз, беги! — вопит он, сражаясь с невидимыми оковами, опоясывающими тело.

— Всё нормально, — твердит телепат. — Просто уходи. Я понимаю.

— Я никуда отсюда не уйду!

Чарльз поворачивает голову. Эрик вздыхает. Это Чарльз из прошлого, Чарльз времён Кубы. Его волосы короче, у него нет щетины. _Господи_ , какой он _молодой_.

— Всё хорошо, — вновь повторяет ему друг с надломанной улыбкой. — Я понимаю, я понимаю.

— Нет! — Эрик срывает горло, когда ракеты ударяются о берег — всё полыхает огнём.

***

На долгое время всё погружается в темноту. Единственный звук — далёкий шёпот, слабый, но твёрдый и грозный.

Эрик моргает.

И он вновь оказывается на берегу.

И вновь...

И вновь...

***

— Чарльз, пожалуйста, — задыхается Эрик.

Снова этот звук. Чарльз оборачивается и улыбается, опять. 

— Всё хорошо, просто иди, я понимаю, — повторяет он заевшую мантру.

Эрик чувствует, как что-то в нём меняется.

— Довольно, — рычит он. — Бросай эту ерунду, Чарльз! Ты слышишь меня? Я здесь! И всё _не_ хорошо. Позволь мне двигаться.

Чарльз, нахмурившись, растерянно моргает. 

— Я не… — мрачно говорит он.

И вдруг Эрик осознает, что наконец-то может двигаться. И он бежит. Шум ракет наполняет воздух. Он врезается в изумлённого Чарльза. Они валятся на песок — и Эрик накрывает его своим телом.

На этот раз Чарльз кричит: 

— Нет!

Их поглощает темнота, прежде, чем ракеты ударяются о берег.

***

Чарльз едва дышит, очнувшись. Он пытается сесть, но вспыхивает боль в спине — и он задыхается.

— Эрик, — кашляет он.

— Я здесь, — тут же отвечает Эрик. Его голос звучит напряжённо.

О боже.

— Прости меня, — захлёбывается Чарльз. — Господи, Эрик, мне так жаль.

— Со мной всё в порядке, Чарльз. А с тобой?

Он чувствует, как кто-то сидит на кровати рядом с ним. Он украдкой смотрит на Эрика. И вновь — ни раздражения, ни гнева, только забота. Чарльз удивлён и в то же время рад видеть это. На секунду ему хочется соврать. Но это кажется ему нечестным. Эрик пытается, и ему надо постараться.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

— Твоя спина?

— Болит. И я слышу голоса других. Хотя мы далеко от города.

Эрик приближается и накрывает его руку своей. Тёплая. Чарльз вздыхает.

— Мне жаль, — в который раз говорит он.

— Перестань, Чарльз.

— Может стать хуже.

— Я знаю.

_Почему ты это делаешь_ , — думает телепат.

_Потому что я считаю правильным быть здесь, потому что я хочу быть здесь_ , — думает в ответ Эрик, и только сейчас Чарльз замечает, что их сознания всё ещё соединены. Он цепляется за разум Эрика, используя его как якорь. И это помогает ему ощутить твёрдую почву, это его уравновешивает и позволяет вспомнить, кто он на самом деле. Эрик и есть его якорь, а это значит — _постоянная_ связь, какой бы хрупкой она ни была. Ему не следовало этого делать.

_Нет, Чарльз, оставь это._

_С тобой всё в порядке?_

_Да. На удивление._

_Обычно мой разум более приятное место._

_Не могу сказать то же о своём, так что если тебя всё устраивает, меня тем более._

_Твой разум захватывающий, Эрик._

Чарльз чувствует, что краснеет. Наговорил лишнего. Но Эрик только усмехается ему, покачивая головой.

— Я всё ещё не знаю, что ты во мне видишь.

— Я разное вижу в людях, — говорит Чарльз, ёрзая в постели.

— Догадываюсь, — бормочет Эрик, помогая ему поправить подушки. — Хочешь чаю?

— Было бы здорово.

Эрик улыбается ему и выходит из комнаты. Хотел бы Чарльз знать, когда всё это стало столь привычным.

***

Прошло уже четыре дня, хотя кажется, что целая вечность.

В голове Эрика — постоянная фантомная боль, давление, которое не снижается. Это неприятно, но он уверен — Чарльз чувствует себя намного хуже. Учитывая его состояние, неясно, как он вообще умудряется забрасывать якорь.

Якорь.

Эрику нравится, как это звучит.

Через «якорь» Эрик ощущает, как Чарльз восстанавливает защиту. Голоса других в его голове слабеют и исчезают. Иногда телепат их устраняет самостоятельно. А временами они так сильны, что Эрику приходится убирать воспоминания, которые не принадлежат ни ему, ни Чарльзу.

У Чарльза недостаточно энергии, чтобы сортировать свои собственные мысли. Порой это тоже тяжело. Эрик видит отрывки того, что его друг пережил после Кубы, после войны во Вьетнаме, и это… Это почти невыносимо.

Вместе с тем, тепло всё ещё разливается по всему телу. И это тепло, Эрик сейчас понимает, предназначено именно ему. То, как Чарльз на него смотрит, как он принимает его присутствие — будто с ними так было всегда — в это трудно поверить, после всего, что произошло.

Это связь, которая всегда была между ними.

Это — якорь.

Эрик ощущает тень улыбки в своей голове. Он отрывается от книги, которую читает, чтобы встретиться с взглядом кристально голубых глаз. В реальности же Чарльз пока не может радоваться, но с тех пор как всё началось, сейчас он ближе всего к этому.

Эрик улыбается в ответ. В последние дни он улыбается гораздо чаще. Он старается помочь этим другу, но и для него самого это неплохо. Такая малость…

Чарльз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но что именно — уже не суждено узнать. Внезапно его и без того бледная кожа становится белее снега.

Эрик подрывается с кресла и подлетает к кровати.

— Чарльз, что происходит?

Вблизи он видит, как Чарльза трясёт. Он таращится на свои колени, руки сжимают одеяло.

Он присаживается у кровати, накрывает ладони Чарльза своими.

— Чарльз?

В его голове гулкий шёпот.

_Я не чувствую своих ног._

***

Подступает. Чарльз знает, что подступает. И это чувство — удар в живот.

_Он опять в больничной палате, беспомощно лежит на кипенно-белой кровати, слушает перешёптывание докторов, которые говорят, что повреждения необратимы, что его ждёт инвалидное кресло, а надежды нет, тогда как остальные голоса шепчут о смерти, боли, недуге, страхе, и это — слишком много для него, и как он собирается защищать детей, если он даже будет не в состоянии ходить, и что же делать, что же делать, что же делать, и..._

_Чарльз!_

Чарльз хлопает глазами. Он в своей постели. Эрик держит его за руку.

Эрик здесь.

_Да, я здесь. Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Как ты?_

_Да. Прости меня._

_Я сказал, чтобы ты прекратил это._

На несколько секунд Чарльз сосредотачивается только на дыхании. Затем он начинает возводить стены вокруг воспоминаний. _Это прошлое_ , — думает он. — _Я это пережил. Я могу справиться теперь._

Постепенно паника проходит. Всё возвращается на места, граница между прошлым и настоящим исчезает.

Эрик всё это время сжимает его ладонь. Они не пытаются разорваться этот контакт.

***

Эрик издаёт усталый вздох. Сейчас уже поздняя ночь, и Чарльзу, наконец, удалось уснуть. Это был нелёгкий вечер.

И вновь, лишь вспышки ужаса и отчаяния достигают его сознания, но этого более, чем достаточно. Он всё ещё ощущает _запах_ той больничной палаты.

Эрик качает головой. Каким дураком он был. Прежний Чарльз всему придавал какую-то особенную лёгкость. Он знал ответы на все вопросы, даже на те, которые ему ещё не успевали задать. Эрик думал, с ним всё будет в порядке. Там, на берегу, он был уверен: что бы ни случилось, Чарльз сможет с этим справиться. И он отправился вести свою войну, убедив себя в этом.

И несмотря на всё, в глубине себя он знал. Он замечал трещины на маске, он видел, как Чарльз нуждается в равном себе, в _партнёре_ , он видел в нём отражение своих собственных желаний, и он предпочёл всего этого не замечать. Потому что он был оружием, монстром, не способным отдавать и, безусловно, не сулившим никому добра.

И что стало с Чарльзом теперь.

Как его сломало отступничество друга. Как он продолжал терять себя по частям, пока не остался только этот странный страдалец. Как он пытается держаться — несмотря ни на что.

И как он смотрит на Эрика.

Эрик иногда видит себя со стороны, пользуясь якорем. Он не оружие. Он не монстр. Он ничто иное как _якорь_. Чарльзу нужна твёрдая почва, чтобы подняться — и он ему её _создаёт_. По какой бы причине Чарльз ни выбрал его, Эрик наконец понимает всё. И это сродни тому, как река прорывает плотину. Он должен помочь со всем справиться, потому что он больше не может отрицать. Он не может уйти.

Он может только молиться, чтобы Чарльз согласился, когда всё закончится…

Эрик вздыхает. Он измотан, но обнаруживает, что не может уснуть. Он вновь бросает взгляд на Чарльза, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё нормально, и встаёт, чтобы спуститься на кухню.

Стены поместья пыльные и тёмные. _Жаль_ , — думает Эрик. Идеальное место для частной школы… могло бы быть. И, возможно, она ещё здесь будет. Но сейчас не время об этом мечтать.

Эрик входит на кухню, направляется к холодильнику, открывает его и берёт немного молока. Захлопывает дверцу и…

И застывает на месте.

Кто-то стоит у кухонной двери.

У той самой, в которую он только что вошёл.

Да это же ребёнок.

Ребёнок смотрит прямо на него, а Эрик уверен, что в их доме нет никаких детей. Их здесь не должно быть.

— Я думал, ты грабитель, — внезапно произносит малыш, так, что Эрик аж подпрыгивает.

— Что?

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я...

— Кто ты?

И этот же вопрос громогласно раздаётся в голове Эрика, повторяя: _Кто ты?_

Эрик разливает молоко и практически падает на колени.

Он знает этот голос — такой грозный в его голове и тонкий снаружи — он его знает.

— Чарльз, — ошеломлённо выдыхает он.

Гром в его голове затихает. Ребёнок смотрит на него, всё с тем же непроницаемым и отстранённым выражением, но чуть склонив голову набок.

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — говорит он. — Но я спросил, как зовут тебя.

— Эрик, — тут же следует ответ. С этим мальчишкой явно что-то не в порядке — с Чарльзом.

— Эрик, — повторяет Чарльз. — Я знаю это имя.

— Да, ты меня знаешь. Можешь посмотреть, если хочешь.

Что-то дёргается, касается легко и быстро, и Эрик не уверен, что это вообще было.

— Да, я могу, — говорит малыш (а это ведь _Чарльз_ ) бесцветным голосом. — Но я не хочу. Не хочу _ничего_ смотреть. Это _происходит_ само собой. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Я знаю, — отзывается Эрик, хотя на самом деле он без понятия, о чём идёт речь. Чарльз ведь никогда ему не рассказывал, как обстояли дела до того, как он стал искать равновесие между гневом и умиротворением. По правде говоря, Эрик никогда и не предполагал, что до этого вообще что-нибудь происходило. Это было глупо с его стороны. — Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, — говорит он, ощущая желание сказать нечто успокаивающее этому малышу, который стоит перед ним.

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Чарльз. _О-оу_ , — думает Эрик.

_Ты говоришь, что всё хорошо?_ — угрожающе звучит голос в его голове. — _Думаешь, это нормально, что я всё вижу? Всю твою память, все твои тайны, все твои сокровенные мысли_ , — голос делается громче. — _Это что, нормально для меня видеть тебя таким, каким бы ты никогда не хотел, чтобы тебя видели?_ — сейчас он просто кричит, у Эрика дрожат колени от этого голоса. — _Разве это хорошо для меня — быть в твоей голове, понимать тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой, лучше, чем я сам себя понимаю, чтобы ты за это мог НЕНАВИДЕТЬ меня?!_

_Пожалуйста, Чарльз,_ — рыдает Эрик, хватаясь за голову.

И голос исчезает так внезапно, что у Эрика перехватывает дыхание. Он всё ещё стоит на коленях и поднимает взгляд — ребёнок смотрит на него с тем же непроницаемым выражением лица, но по щеке скользит одна-единственная слеза.

— Я чудовище, — внезапно произносит Чарльз.

Эрик хочет рассмеяться над этим, но он не может — ребёнок выглядит разбитым. Он ощущает это и через невнятное бормотание в своей голове, которое не имеет ничего общего со столь знакомым тёплым жужжанием. И кроха всё ещё смотрит на него холодно и спокойно, такой металлический взгляд. И Эрик думает: а каким ребёнком был он сам?

Но даже он не был таким… сломленным.

— Я чудовище, — повторяет Чарльз. — Я это знаю. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то повторял мне то, что я уже знаю. Не нужно, чтобы говорили то, что я и так отлично вижу.

— Чарльз, — начинает Эрик, хотя не уверен, что ему есть, что сказать. Его всё равно перебивают.

— Она стояла там же, где ты, — сообщает ребёнок, слегка меняя интонацию.

— Кто это она? — спрашивает Эрик, предугадывая ответ. Взгляд Чарльза медленно перемещается в точку около него. Эрик следит за этим взглядом — и видит Рейвен, которая стоит прямо рядом с ним. Только теперь она маленькая девочка с синей кожей. Такая крошечная и потерянная.

— Я не имею права, — шепчет Чарльз. Он глаз не сводит с Рейвен. — Прости, я не должен был приводить тебя сюда. Я был эгоистом. Я просто не хотел оставаться один здесь, с _ними_. Я не имел права ничего предлагать. Я ничего не мог дать. И в итоге ты оставила меня, как и следовало сделать в самом начале, — всё больше слёз катится по его щекам. — Тебе нужно было броситься наутёк в тот же миг, как мы встретились. Я должен был сказать тебе, чтобы ты бежала.

Что-то странное возникает на фоне: и это мешает, давит, кричит.

Эрик хмурится.

— Этот дом никогда не был хорошим местом для детей, — тихо говорит Чарльз.

— Мне не нравятся твои намёки, — рычит Эрик, не выбирая слов. Однажды Чарльз рассказал ему, что его отец умер, когда ему было четыре года, и что у него были отчим и сводный брат. А больше он ничего не рассказывал. Никогда не говорил о своей матери. Но если кто-то из этих людей когда-либо тронул Чарльза, Эрик надеется, они уже мертвы.

— Да, они мертвы, — подтверждает малыш Чарльз, глядя Эрику прямо в глаза. — И это я с ними сделал.

Голоса на заднем фоне затихают. Повисает тягучая тишина.

Эрику становится холодно, ещё холоднее, _всё холоднее_ , и это не от сострадания к объявленным жертвам.

— Как, — скрежет сквозь зубы.

И впервые выражение лица Чарльза меняется.

Оно становится бесконечно печальным.

— Если я тебе расскажу, — говорит он, — то ты увидишь, какое я чудовище. Чудовище, которое я пытался спрятать и укротить — то гневом, то спокойствием, то тем и другим. Ты меня возненавидишь. А я не уверен, что вынесу, если ты меня будешь ненавидеть, Эрик.

Эрик только раскрывает рот, чтобы сказать, как всё это нелепо, что он никогда не смог бы ненавидеть Чарльза, и « _ты вообще понимаешь с кем разговариваешь, дитя_ », но наступает такая щемящая тишина, что слова застревают в горле.

Отовсюду поднимаются чёрные завихрения, они заполняют всё пространство комнаты.

— Теперь я не стану тебя держать, — шепчет Чарльз. — Двери открыты.

Вокруг темнота, но Эрик может видеть сквозь неё.

_Он видит женщину. Она трясётся, раскалывается лёд в её бокале. Она смотрит на Эрика с отвращением и страхом._ Ты сумасшедший, — _говорит она._ — _Ты чудовище. На самом деле она этого не произносит. Но Эрик знает. Она пьёт всё больше. И она медленно увядает._ Я это сделал, — _думает Эрик,_ — это всё из-за меня.

_Он видит мальчика-подростка, грубого здоровяка, и видит мужчину, злобного и неприятного. Они его бьют._ Ты чудовище, — _говорят они. И они это говорят на самом деле. Эрик пытается спрятать Рейвен. Он знает, что должен прогнать её, но он боится, что без неё потеряет себя. Затем мужчина ранит Рейвен. Пожар. Мужчина хочет спастись._ Стой на месте, — _повелевает Эрик его разумом. И он горит. Мальчишка приближается к нему, рыча от боли. Он хочет убить его. И Рейвен. Эрик кричит, это его разум кричит. И парень останавливается — он не мёртв, но и не жив. Его разум погиб навсегда._

_Рейвен смотрит наго с ужасом. Она боится его._ Она сейчас уйдёт, — _в панике думает он._ Забудь, — _приказывает он разуму Рейвен._

_А затем он замыкает его. Свой чудовищный ум. Он не может его изменить, но он может его запереть. Между гневом и умиротворением, всегда между гневом и умиротворением. Никогда не выпускай его. Не используй на полную мощность. Никогда никому не рассказывай._

_Никогда не говори ему, особенно ему, никогда не вреди ему, держись подальше от его прекрасного сознания, ты не имеешь права, никакого права говорить все эти вещи, что ты говоришь, и ты не можешь делать всё, что делаешь, и ты не должен его любить, как ты можешь с ним это делать, он довольно страдал, почему именно ты ему понадобился — ты среди всех, у него было достаточно чудовищ в его жизни, ты не имеешь права, не имеешь права…_

Мягкий, влажный шум вырывает Эрика из мыслей, не принадлежащих ему. Он пару раз моргает, снова пытается вернуться к своим собственным. Зрение затуманено. Он дотрагивается до своих щёк. Он плачет. Но это не его слёзы.

Он поднимает глаза и видит ребёнка, сидящего в темноте на полу. Закрывая лицо ладонями, он тихонько хнычет.

Эрику нужна всего минута, чтобы ощутить своё тело и начать двигаться. На четвереньках он подползает к малышу. И заключает его в объятья.

У того перехватывает дыхание. Он пытается вырваться из объятий, но Эрик крепко его держит.

— Прости, — бормочет Эрик. — Прости за то, через что тебе пришлось пройти, мне жаль.

Ребёнок прекращает бороться с ним. Он обмякает в его руках, уронив голову ему на грудь, заливая водолазку слезами. Эрик сжимает его ещё сильнее.

— Прости меня за то, что ты был один, — продолжает он. — Но теперь ты не один. Я здесь, Чарльз. Я здесь. Я остаюсь здесь.

Малыш повисает на нём, тяжело сопя. Эрик продолжает нашёптывать ему на ушко, пока тьма не поглощает их обоих.

***

Чарльз смотрится в зеркало. Он выглядит отвратительно. Покрасневшие глаза, измождённое лицо. Он выглядит как _одержимый_.

Только всё совсем иначе. В его голове пусто. Пустая клетка. Он избавился от чего-то огромного и ужасного, и сейчас он истощён, но это не важно.

Так или иначе, он чувствует себя ужасно.

Но его якорь даёт за что зацепиться — забота. Эрик делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы предоставить ему немного времени наедине с самим собой… после того что случилось в его голове. Чарльз улыбается через силу. Почти получается.

_Я в порядке_ , — отсылает он мысль.

Каким-то чудным образом у Эрика получается ментально вскинуть бровь.

На этот раз по губам Чарльза скользит едва заметная улыбка.

_Со мной всё_ будет _в порядке_ , — поправляет он себя.

По крайней мере, он на это надеется. Сейчас всё выглядит не так уж скверно.

_Хоть и выгляжу я действительно паршиво_ , — думает он.

С внезапной решимостью, он хватает бритву. Наносит пену на щёки и бреется. Медленно обнаруживая, что ему это очень нравится. Это... так медитативно.

Эрик фыркает, будто насмехается над ним.

_Кретин_ , — думает Чарльз.

Когда он заканчивает бриться, он снова смотрит на своё лицо. На нём уже нет прежнего выражения. Он уже не так молод. Но всё же лучше.

И Эрик соглашается.

Не то что бы это имело значение.

Чарльз откидывает волосы с глаз. Смотрит на них. А затем бросает взгляд на один из своих выдвижных ящиков.

_Эрик?_

_Да?_

_Там ножницы в комоде._

_…И?_

_Ты бы… Ты бы не помог мне справиться с моими волосами?_

Пауза.

И Эрик отсылает ему воспоминание — его самого, юного и сияющего, с этим его «только не смей трогать мои волосы» (всё равно что девчонка-подросток), и как Эрику это кажется нелепым, забавным и в то же время милым.

Чарльз заливается краской.

_Очень смешно. Так подойдёшь или мне всё делать самому?_

— Я здесь, — говорит Эрик прямо у него из-за спины, и Чарльз от неожиданности чуть не выпрыгивает из кресла.

— Твою мать, Эрик.

— Давай-давай, матерись ещё, мне это так нравится.

— Пошёл ты, — бросает Чарльз, он уже практически смеётся.

Довольная ухмылка расползается на лице Эрика. Он берёт ножницы и становится позади Чарльза. На мгновение замирает. Пробегает пальцами по длинным прядям.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он тихо.

— Да, — выдыхает Чарльз. — Подрежь их.

— А что если… — Эрик следует за этой мыслью, в его уме всплывает туманная фигура Чарльза, с волосами короче, чем сейчас, но достаточно длинными, чтобы торчать в разные стороны, достаточно длинными, чтобы он схватил их и...

— Хорошо, — спешит прервать его Чарльз, чувствуя как румянец приливает к щекам.

Эрик довольно смеётся.

Когда раздаётся первый щелчок ножницами, Чарльз закрывает глаза.

_Спасибо_ , — думает он.

Рука Эрика ни разу не дрогнет, что бы он ни думал: _всегда пожалуйста, Чарльз._

_Со мной всё будет хорошо_ , — думает Чарльз и ощущает, как Эрик улыбается в его голове. — _Всё будет хорошо_ , — думает он, и впервые за долгое время он в это верит…


End file.
